


Angel with a Shotgun

by Bablefishmouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, gabe to the rescue!, slightly fluffier than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefishmouse/pseuds/Bablefishmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought he was ready to die, until it came to it. Fortunately someone else doesn't want him to go either. Fluffier than it sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel with a Shotgun

In the moments before the shotgun went off Sam had honestly thought he was about to die. Permanently this time and in the nano-second he had to consider it, he found that suddenly he wasn't quite ready. But maybe it was curiosity about how Claire would turn out, maybe it was the guilt of letting The Darkness out and leaving someone else behind to deal with it, maybe it was even the idea of not getting to watch the next episode of Game of Thrones with Cas.     
  
Any way with the gang of demons on him, hopelessly outnumbered, and outgunned he wasn't quite ready to go. Not quite yet. But it didn't look like he was going to have a choice.    
  
As he swung wildly with the blade he thought, more of a wish than a prayer: "please someone forgive me, have mercy on those left. Don't let them suffer for my mistakes."   
  
His mind went calm as he stabbed and slashed. Slowly he was driven down, and down, until they forced him into a kneeling position.    
  
BANG!   
  
The sound that sounded more like a dirty car backfiring. Then the demon pressing on Sam's head went flying backwards. His head wiped up and stabbed the demon about to chop his head off. The gun fired again, and again as Sam managed to defeat the remaining few demons.    
  
Then he faced his savior.    
  
Sam sighed and wearily raised his sword pointing it at the man's chest. "You're supposed to be dead."    
  
Gabriel shrugged. "I know kiddo, I know. But then so are you."    
  
"Sorry," Sam found himself apologizing.     
  
"Don't be." Gabriel smiled the gun dropping to his side. He held out his hand, "Come on, I'll clean you up."    
  
"You still an Angel then?" Sam asked, not taking his hand, but stepping closer nonetheless.    
  
Gabriel shrugged "As much as I ever was. Archangels are hard to knock. Even when we're gone we're not."    
  
Sam sighed, lowering the blade. "That has some disturbing implications."    
  
"Yeah well, when doesn't it."  Gabriel said.    
  
"Thanks, by the way." Sam admitted.    
  
"Yeah well," Gabriel shrugged  "that's the world for you isn't it. It needs an Angel with a shotgun."    
  
Sam huffed a smile "And like that's such a good idea."    
  
"Eh, Fair point," Gabriel dismissed it though.  "Maybe it needs to know it's got one."    
  
Sam looked down at the Archangel, who shrugged and then said. "Well it's got a few by now, but that doesn't really run as well right?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading. Comments and Kudos welcomed as always. AnotherSabrielBlog on Tumblr. Feel free to come say Hi.


End file.
